On Angel Wings
by Sylvyr Elf
Summary: An evil digimon, a lost child. When they meet up strange things start to happen.
1. Default Chapter

A Child Lost

I don't know where Angel came from; I don't know how she came to our world. She didn't know. 

Of course, when I found her, the child could barely remember her own name.

I was searching for a Snowgatomon. Snowgatomon are extremely rare, and it had been prophesied that this particular Snowgatomon would digivolve into Silverangewomon, and restore the balance of the digital world.

Naturally I could not allow her to reach her ultimate level, so when my spies told me she was in Darkforest I set after her.

Etemon was after her too. He had chased her out of his dark network and into Darkforest. I had caught a few glimpses of him on the trail ahead of me. I was determined to find Snowgatomon first, according to the prophesy this 'savior-of-the-world' would specifically destroy my reign of darkness. If she though she was bringing me down she was sorely mistaken...and I wanted a piece of her. No angel digimon would stop me. Nothing would stop me.

I finally caught up to Etemon. 

He was standing at the edge of a deep pool in a clearing illuminated by the light of the full moon. The cat digimon was nowhere in sight.

"Where is she? Where'd she go? You let her get away!" I accused furiously.

"She's gone. I threw her into the pool and it deleted her." I studied the pool warily, not certain whether or not to believe him.

Since I had first taken over the Darkforest of Server I had heard rumors about a magic pool deep in the woods, that deleted any creature that entered it. I had never really put much stock in such things, believing them to be superstitious rumors. 

I searched the ground around the pool and saw catlike tracks in the mud and leading up to a log that went across the pool. I walked gingerly across; I could just see her tracks. Halfway across I noticed that the tracks stopped and there were deep gouge marks in the wood.

Etemon had not thrown her in; she had slipped and fallen. I turned to ask him about it but he was already headed off, already composing a song about his own greatness for defeating the 'terrifyingly dangerous' Snowgatomon. I'd have forced the issue with him, but I knew that by now he probably already believed his own lies. As far as he was concerned he really had defeated her.

I just had to be certain that she was truly dead. I looked deep into the pool and searched for any sign of her. Something silver colored shone brightly off the bottom of the pool. I used my power to levitate it out of the water, I could have dived into the water, but if it really did delete digimon...well it was better to be safe than sorry.

The object was a shiny silver tail-ring. It must have been Snowgatomon's.

I knew she wouldn't willingly leave something like that lying around, so I was fairly certain she was gone.

Which meant I would have to wait for her to reconfigure before I got my revenge.

I was certain she would reconfigure. Digimon had up to seven chances to reconfigure before they were deleted completely and their data used to build new digimon. Only digimon who were too impatient to wait until they were strong enough to digivolve were truly ever deleted.

Just to be on the safe side I searched around the edge of the pool for tracks, making certain the digimon had not simply swam to the other side and escaped. I didn't find any more tracks, but I found Angel. 

She was lying on her side, in the mud of the pool, curled up in a fetal position, and crying as if she was in pain.

I had never seen anything like her, although I later learned what Angel was. 

Angel, was a human.

She was in pain, I could tell that. Perhaps that is why I stayed; I was then and am now, a creature of the night. Pain elates me. The pain of others, that is.

She was covered in blood and a strange bluish liquid. Her skin was a pale ivory color and her hair was a strange silver blonde color, which I have never seen in any other human. She was young, twelve maybe thirteen, after all the time I spent with humans, I have learned how to judge their ages rather well.

She was also naked.

She looked up at me, and her eyes, still full of pain, captured my attention. They were almost blue, and they were almost silver. I learned later that her eyes were darker and bluer, the more light was present, and lighter and more silver the less light was present.

The sky was beginning to lighten in the east and I knew I should be heading indoors.

The pain emanating from her was absolutely delicious, so I picked her up and carried her with me. She whimpered when I touched her, as if just that little pressure was agonizing to her tortured skin.

Perhaps it was, I never understood her well. Never understood why she did the things she did.

I flew with her to my castle, enjoying the way she shuddered as the wind whipped over her bare flesh. The balcony doors slammed behind me as I stalked through the castle.

I carried her into a bedroom and tossed her unceremoniously onto a bed.

She cried in pain as she hit the bed, a delicious sound. Thinking of it now, I don't know if she ever stopped crying the whole time while I brought her home.

I looked down at her, and she looked up at me, her pale cheeks streaked with tears.

"This is your home now. You belong to me, as does every other creature here. You will do what I say, when I say, understand?" I snarled, I expected her to complain, or try to fight. All my other slaves did, but she did not. She nodded, she had not moved much yet and I wondered if perhaps she had some injury I had not yet seen. I had not seen any injury that would account for all the blood she was covered in.

I would have been tempted to take her in my arms and lick all that blood off of her, but it was mixed with the blue liquid, which stank of chemicals; I didn't think it would make a good combination taste-wise.

"What is your name?" I demanded.

A confused look crossed her face, as if trying to recall something just out of reach.

"Name?" her voice was a confused whisper.

"Your name, what you are called."

"A-Angel." she did not seem at all certain. If I had known anything about humans at the time I would have begun suspecting that she was not quite right, mentally. Even now sometimes I wonder.

I turned to leave the room.

"Wh-what is your name?" she asked warily, she seemed to be uncertain how to use her own voice, as if it was unfamiliar to her.

I rounded on her and snarled, "My name is of no importance to you. You will call me master. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head, but I decided that it was necessary to teach her; I raked my claws across her naked back, drawing a delicious scream. "You say, 'Yes Master.'"

"Yes, Master," the child had whimpered. 

I turned and left her room, elated by her open fear.

Despite the fact that Angel seemed to be weak, she quickly recovered. To this day I don't know how she came to be in the state she was in when I found her. She could remember nothing before I found her. It was as if she had been born the day I found her.

She quickly became valuable to me. She was obedient and for some reason extremely loyal.

She was small and delicate, and would never be strong, but she had a speed and agility that even a digimon would have had trouble matching. And unlike many of my servants, daylight did not pose a problem for her, and I knew that she would always come back. She was one of the few slaves I did not have to punish for running away. 

As a matter of fact I seldom ever had to punish her. She never gave me any reason to punish her, but I was a firm believer that punishment kept my slaves in line. Looking back now I don't know why I punished her as often as I did though, she never got out of line.

I remember the way she cried the first time I punished her. She lay on the floor, blood running from the whip lashes down her back, and cried. Somewhere in the castle she had found a fluttering white gown which she wore; I had opened it down the back and she held it tightly to her chest, but her back and shoulders were bared to me, a temptation I did not resist.

I knelt down and ran my tongue over the deep gashes, drinking in her blood. Even though I had caused her pain, she leaned against me, as though somehow I comforted her.

That was one of her quirks; the more I hurt her, the more she acted as though she needed me. Perhaps this dependence was part of the reason I punished her more often than she deserved. No matter how much I hurt her she was always there.

I loved her blood, something about it was enthralling. Or perhaps it was the child that was enthralling; I never had to use force or power to feed off of her, she was always willing to let me feed off her, even though it almost killed her sometimes.

Her rich blood felt good in my throat, just as she had felt good.

I slept with her, and I knew it hurt her. I still remember the way she cried the first time from the pain, and she had bled; but she came to me afterwards and begged for more.

I didn't know why she enjoyed it if it caused her pain, but I had no objection to obliging her if she really wanted it, even though I knew it caused her pain. I did not care if I hurt her, so long as my own need was fulfilled. That's the way I am. I am not ashamed that I had caused her pain, it is not in my nature to know shame.

And Angel never complained. I might not have ever known, if she had not cried when she thought I could not hear.

I don't think she hated me. I don't think she'd have done the things she did if she hated me.

For all the darkness I subjected her to, she never really became a creature of the dark. She never seemed to smile, but she was happy in a way that none of my other slaves were.

Even when I gave her no orders she found something to do. Often I could find her tending to digimon who had been injured following my orders. She was very good at healing.

I know she spent some time outside during the day. I still remember explaining to her that I could not go out in the daylight.

We were standing in the courtyard, and she was studying the closed up flowers along the walkway. 

"The flowers are beautiful, don't you think so Master?"

"I suppose so," I replied, not studying the closed up buds lining the walk, I had more important things on my mind than flowers and beauty. At the time they seemed trivial.

"They are far prettier when they open though, don't you think?"

"I don't know Angel." I remember that her constant questions annoyed me, I can't remember now why.

"You don't know. Haven't you ever seen them?"

"No. I am a creature of the night. I can't survive in the sun. Even if I were just to look out at the sunlight, I would be blinded by the light." I was put out and irritable that such a thing had not been obvious to her.

"Oooh." The idea seemed to trouble her. As if she was thinking of all the things I could never see. "Don't you miss all the beauty of the day?"

"No. I see no beauty in day. It is nothing but a nightmare to me. Besides, how could I miss something I have never seen? I was born to this life. I can never be anything else."

She seemed to stop and think about this, and she didn't ask me any more questions that evening. For the rest of the night she seemed to be lost in thought, and she vanished shortly before dawn. 

I didn't think too much of it, I knew that Angel would come back, she had probably found some silly errand to run.

I did not awake directly at sunset that evening. It was unusual that I ever overslept, but on that particular evening I did. It was almost an hour after sunset before I awoke.

Angel was waiting for me, rather impatiently. 

I never understood her. Like all my slaves she knew that I was always hungry when I first woke, and liable to feed on the first thing I saw when I awoke. Most of them had sense enough to stay out of my way until I had been out to hunt.

But there she was, waiting on top of my coffin and swinging her legs over the edge.

I knocked her off when I opened the lid. 

I stood up and looked down at her in annoyance, I was not really in the mood to handle her nonsense at the moment and I was halfway tempted to just kill her now and get it over with, it would save me from having to hunt that evening.

She seemed to sense my irritation, because she shrank back a little, but didn't lose her resolve. 

"I-I have something for you Master." She held out her tiny hand, palm up. In the center of it was a tear shaped crimson crystal. I recognized it immediately. It was a memory crystal.

Memory crystals were special tools that were used by my spies. A memory crystal would be planted under their skin, and the memory of anything they say or felt while it was there, was stored in the crystal. When they returned the crystal was extracted and I could examine the memories, but the slave would have no memory whatsoever of the time while the crystal was under it's skin. 

Angel had obviously used the crystal because it was a deep crimson color; they were only crimson when they were full. Blood dripped from her wrist where she had buried the crystal.

Although she was obviously pleased with herself when she first came in, she seemed to be reconsidering, as though she had only then realized that I might be displeased with her actions.

I took the crystal in my hand noticing that it was still warm from being in her body.

"What's in it."

"Uh-I-um..." she stuttered, obviously a little scared now that she had stopped to think.

"Angel." I was using my most commanding voice. She looked at me and bit her lip determinedly, trying to gather courage. "What' s in this crystal?"

"The day" she whispered, looking at the ground.

"The WHAT?" I asked her incredulously.

"The day. The day I saw today. You said that you had never seen a day before, and they are so pretty and I didn't think it was fair you could never see it so I..." her voice trailed off and tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry Master, I know you said you didn't care and I should have asked before I used the crystal."

"I'll see what's on it first, before I decide your punishment."

"Yes, Master."

"Come here."

The child did as I commanded, and I pulled her into my lap, pulling her wrist to my mouth and lapping at the blood welling from it as I studied the crystal. Slowly I closed my eyes and opened the memories.

I opened my eyes and I was looking through Angel's eyes. She was standing barefoot on the dock outside the castle. I could feel the rough texture of the wood as she stared intently into the east. The sky gradually grew pink and I watched in astonishment as I saw the sun rise for the first time. It must have taken close to thirty minutes from the time I first started watching to the time it finally cleared the horizon. 

Eventually Angel walked off of the dock and walked through the courtyard. I was amazed at the many different colors of the flowers along the walkway. There were hues I did not even know existed. She meandered along, filling her mind with memories of things that were different during the day. The bright green of the grass, the songs of the birds, the pure warmth of the sun.

She went back out on the dock and stared out at the glittering waves. They shone in the sun in a way that they could never shine under the moon. She lay down on the dock and dipped her hand under the water, she lay perfectly still and after a short period of time she reached her hand in and flicked out a fish. I had not known she could fish. 

The fish lay on the dock, and flopped around, its silver scales flashing in the sunlight.

When it stopped moving she skinned and boned it, then took it inside and cooked it for dinner. I wasn't entirely sure what I thought of the thing's taste. To me fish taste about as appetizing as they smell.

Then Angel went swimming. I had swum before, but feeling the water in the sun, it was warm, something I had never experienced outside of a bathtub.

She swam until she grew tired, then climbed up onto the dock and laid out, letting the rays of the sun warm her. She dozed lightly, never really sleeping, but not really awake either. Even with her eyes closed I could see the brightness of the sun. 

When she eventually sat up, the sun was going down, and she watched it for me. I watched through her eyes as the sky gradually darkened, turning orange, then pink, and finally purple, before giving over to the darkness of the night. I closed my eyes and exited the memory.

Angel had fallen asleep in my lap, her head resting quietly on my chest. I should have been furious with her for wasting a memory stone like that, but somehow it did not seem wasted, and I had enjoyed the beauty of the day, perhaps because I was looking through her eyes.

"Get up," I commanded. "I have to go hunt, and you have taken enough of my time. I will give you your punishment when I return. Go to your room and wait."

I had no idea what I was going to do with her. I did not really want to punish her, I was not even angry with her. But she had acted without my direction, and that deserved some kind of punishment.

Two hours had passed since I had awoken, and I was starving. I slipped out through the balcony and went out to hunt. As I passed over the lake I couldn't help remembering how it had looked glittering in the sun. I would never be able to tell her, but I was grateful for Angel's gift. I could not understand why she would want to do anything for me, but I was glad for the crystal she had made me.

She had given me something beautiful, and in some deep recess of my heart I wanted to give her something beautiful in return.

I returned to the castle several hours later, and found her asleep. I stood in the doorway of her room and watched her sleep; she was lying on her side, with her back to me. Her thin sheet clung to her, perfectly outlining her slim figure.

I smiled softly and slipped through the shadows to sit beside her. I leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. She woke and turned towards me, accepting my kisses.

"Master?" she sounded confused, and I knew why. I was being far more gentle than usual. Just this once I wanted to give her a night without pain.

"Hush, Angel." 

She did as I told her, I made love to her that night more gently than I ever had before. I know that for that one night I never caused her pain. It was also the first time I stayed with her when I was done. I listened to her soft breathing gradually become steady as she slipped into sleep. I just lay there and watched her sleep, occasionally running my finger over the soft lines of her face. I left her just as the sun was about to rise; she was asleep, a content smile playing across her lips. I did not wish to leave her, but I was vulnerable during the day, without the protection of my coffin.

If I had known that it was our last time together, I would have stayed longer. I would have risked it.

She died the next night.

I still haven't forgiven Goldangemon for that. Forgiveness isn't in my nature either.

It was his fault, he killed her. He was coming for me, to 'end my evil reign', and he did not see her. His Evangelic Sword was leveled straight at me, and he released it straight for my heart.

I still don't know why Angel did it. She leapt in front of me, taking the full force of the attack. I was furious.

Furious with him. Furious with her.

My anger fueled my power to new heights and Goldangemon was driven away, I wanted to chase after him and destroy him, but I did not want to leave Angel alone. In the end my desire for Angel won out. I let him go. If we ever meet again I will destroy him.

I knelt and scooped the child into my arms. I could tell she was fading, but I flew back to the castle, hoping against hope that she would survive. That I could stop her from dying.

I was only fooling myself. She was human. Nothing I could do would save her. She was beyond my help.

But that didn't stop me from trying, and I refused to leave her alone. I was with her to the end. I sat next to her on the bed and clung to her arms, willing her to cling to life. But the injury was too bad. Too fatal.

She died, disintegrating into data in my arms.

I vaguely remember howling my anger to the world. How dare the world let something like this happen to me. I vaguely remember the anguish I felt.

It was only then that I really understood how much I cared for Angel. She had been my mate, by human standards, I suppose one would say she was my wife. I had other women, before and after her. But I never felt the same way as I had for that last, sweet night with her.

It's been twelve long years since then. I've tried to defeat the digidestined twice since then. And failed. I often wonder if the outcome of those battles would have been different if Angel had still been by my side.

She was so efficient.

It is hard for me to admit, even to myself, that I miss her. But I do. 

I especially missed her while I inhabited Owikiwa Yukio. So often I wondered what it would have been like to hold her with his body. If I would have hurt her less that way.

But no amount of wishing will bring her back. She was human, and humans don't reconfigure. When they die it is final. They die, and then they go to their eternal reward, whether it is heaven or hell. I envy them for that. 

Even after I was destroyed, I received no rest. I simply reconfigured. It has taken me two years to regain my ultimate power.

But I am back. Soon, it will be time to attack the digidestined again. Regardless of my weariness of this world I will fight on. It is what I do.

Perhaps it would be easier if I could not remember Angel. But I don't think I could ever give up my memories of her. When she was with me, for those few months, I was happy.

I regret that I never told her. It is not my nature to be able to. I cannot change my nature, even for love.

Myotismon looked up sadly from the journal he had been writing. It was the first time he had really trusted himself to write about Angel without breaking down. In spite all the pain he had suffered he was glad to have known her.

She had been far different from him, he had often wondered if he would have been willing to die for her, if the tables had been reversed. He had no way of knowing.

He stood slowly, he had thought about Angel more than usual since reconfiguring. Perhaps to ensure that he had not lost any memories of her. He looked down at the light violet crystal suspended by a chain around his neck. Her memory crystal.

Over time, the day she had saved for him had faded. He had used it far more than it was designed to be used. Everything in it was much dimmer than it really was, the sun was no longer bright and the water did not glimmer. Most of the sensations had passed out of it, so there was no warmth, no smell. But still he kept it. How could he not?

He stood on the dock and looked out at the waves. The sun was already tinting the sky with pink, soon it would creep over the horizon. Angel had taught him what beauty the day held, and now he longed for it, just as he longed for her. But he could have neither. Even in his death they had been apart.

He stayed on the dock, watching the waves, until it was barely safe for him. Reluctantly he turned his back on the rising sun and returned to the darkness to wait for night to come again.

A/N I got the idea for this story while reading DuchessRaven's story Interview with the Vampire. In her story Myotismon was complaining that fanfiction writers always make him fall in love and turn good. I got to wondering why we think that falling in love makes something evil turn good. It also made me wonder why everyone thinks Myotismon needs to change. He is what he was made to be. If he were anything else he would stop being Myotismon. We need a little darkness in our lives to balance out the light.

For this reason this story is dedicated to Myotismon.

And it's not over yet either.


	2. Absolution

Absolution

"Balance. The world could not exist without it. If a time ever comes when there is too much shadow the world would end." 

Silverangewomon rolled her eyes and yawned. She had heard this lecture a thousand times. 

When she had reconfigured the angel type digimon had learned of it and scoured the digital world to find her. They all considered her to be some kind of 'savior', because of some stupid prophesy from long before she had been born. They seemed to think it was their responsibility to make certain she did her job. 

Especially Goldangemon. If he had not been a mega she would have considered trying to fight him just to get him off her back. 

"Do you understand?" Goldangemon stood over her glowering with a look that clearly said he felt she was not paying nearly enough attention to him. 

"What if there is too much light? Then what happens?" She asked, ignoring his question.

 "Impossible, it is impossible to have too much light." 

"How can you have balance in a world where there can be too much darkness, but not too much light?"

"What a ridiculous question. Angel digimon keep balance by destroying dark digimon." 

"But if there were too many angel digimon, could they kill all the dark digimon and destroy the balance?" 

"Dark digimon have no place in the digital world. They have no place in the balance, they are supposed to be eliminated." 

"Oh." Silverangewomon was decidedly confused. How could there be balance without even weight. "All viral digimon are evil. They do not have a place in the world. Their only purpose is to destroy the digital world. If a virus digimon were to take a partner his evil would taint the human, destroying them," he continued with his lecture.

 "That can't be true!" objected Silverangewomon. 

"What?" Goldangemon turned on her in his stiff rage. She could hear Bidyangemon sniggering in the background, the class loved to see her enrage the older digimon teachers, and somehow she always managed to do it. 

"Well, one of the original twelve digidestined had a virus digimon for his partner." 

"Yes, and that same digidestined became the evil Kaiser who nearly conquered our world." Goldangemon said, speaking as though he were explaining something simple to a small child. 

"But that wasn't his partners fault," burst in Bidyangemon. "As a matter of fact that same virus digimon made him stop being the Kaiser." 

"That does not negate the fact that having a viral partner made him go evil." 

"That isn't what Dameangemon said. She said that an evil digimon named Myotismon planted some kind of dark plant-thingy in his brain that made him turn evil." 

"I will not tolerate having my students argue with me in class. Silverangewomon, Bidyangemon, you are dismissed. You will not return to my class for the next week." 

The two gathered their things and headed for the door. Once they were safely out of the room Silverangewomon turned to Bidyangemon with a grin, "He said we couldn't come back like he was punishing us or something." 

The rookie grinned back at her, "Yeah, like we're missing out on the glory that emanates from his golden body or something." 

Bidyangemon looked like a flying purple seal. His eyes were pink and his chest was marked with a glowing halo insignia.

Silverangewomon was incredibly curious in nature, and her curiosity managed to get her into quite a bit of trouble. She was very interested in all the things an angel digimon should never study. Like the dark digimon.

Bidyangemon liked excitement and followed her around to see what kind of trouble she would cause, because something **always** happened around her. However much he liked excitement he was too prude to cause any on his own, and very often tried to make Silverangewomon stop. They were not really friends, but they were pretty close to it. "I see you have gotten into trouble again." The two rogues looked up to find Dameangemon standing over them. 

"Perhaps we could put that outrageous energy you two seem to posses to work." 

Of all the angel digimon she had met, Dameangemon was the only one, aside from Bidyangemon, whom Silverangewomon came close to liking. All angel digimon seemed to have a 'holy' attitude about them, which severely annoyed Silverangewomon. While Dameangemon possessed this attitude she was refreshingly unbiased about the world that existed outside Heavenly City. Unlike most angel digimon she did not blame all evil in the world on virus digimon. She had been the only one willing to speak to Silverangewomon about the dark spore. 

"Bidyangemon, I want you to go to the practorum and practice making salves." 

Bidyangemon groaned, he was sick of making salves. He would eventually digivolve into a healing angel type, so he received only training in medicines and, of course, the 'all viruses are evil' lectures that all angel types had to go through. He would have enjoyed learning something new.

"Silverangewomon, come with me." 

Silverangewomon followed Dameangemon through the halls and streets of Heavenly City, she was of course curious to know what the older digimon had planned, but was certain it would be something boring, like learning the proper way to shine gold. She supposed she should be grateful to the angel digimon for making certain she was not destroyed this time, but she found their shiny city to be extremely dull. 

Even though she herself was an angel digimon, she despised the general attitude of all angel digimon. She was different somehow. She did not know what made her different, but she sincerely hoped she would never become like the other angel digimon. 

Much to her surprise Dameangemon led her through the pearl gates and out into the air. Unlike most of the cities in the digital world, Heavenly City was not located. For a city to be located, it has to stay in one place. Heavenly City was never in one place. It flew, in the air, and it was never in one place for very long. 

Most digimon did not even know it existed; it was just a myth. 

Even if a digimon knew it existed, it would have been nearly impossible for them to find it. Only angel digimon could find it frequently and consistently. And of course it was inhabited only by angel digimon. 

Silverangewomon stretched her wings to the wind and glanced at Dameangemon. She was extremely curious now, but decided not to press her luck by asking to many questions. She did not want to spoil her treat by irritating her instructor into sending her away. 

The last time she had visited the rest of the world her trip had been cut short because she had 'wondered' into a cave full of Ogremon, and had given everyone quite a scare. 

They landed on the quilted ground near Primary Village. Primary Village was always full of sounds; baby digimon bounding all over the place, hungry babies crying loudly, a worried Elecmon trying to keep them all in place, and occasionally a human child trying to find his or her partner. 

The first thing that Silverangewomon noticed was that it was dead silent. There was no noise. All the digimon were sitting contentedly in their cradles. Elecmon was sitting nearby holding a bottle, but none of the infants were crying for food. None of them were crying at all. 

"What's wrong?" 

"We don't know. As far as we can tell, there is absolutely nothing wrong. But go talk to Elecmon. Ask him about the latest hatching." 

Silverangewomon did as she was told, "Elecmon, tell me about your latest hatching."

"Oh, hmm, let me see. There hasn't been a hatching in quite some time. Almost two weeks." 

He babbled on, telling her about that hatching, but her mind had wondered off. 

_Two weeks!_ For as long as she could remember there had been at least one hatching per day at primary village, why had there not been any lately. She glanced around and noticed that there were as many eggs as usual, but none of them seemed even interested in hatching. 

"Yeah, that's interesting," she said vacantly as she rose to return to Dameangemon. Elecmon did not even notice that she left; he was content simply to talk about the past. 

"What has happened, why haven't any eggs hatched, and why isn't Elecmon worried? Last time I was hear he worried incessantly about an egg that was two hours late in hatching." 

"We don't know. We have been trying to figure it out. We think it is some kind of new weapon. Come with me, it is worse in other places." 

Their next stop was Metal City. Nothing seemed to be out of place. All the digimon were happy and content. But something was wrong. No work was being done. All the digimon were out lounging in the sun. Silverangewomon landed nest to a rusty Gordomon on a grassy knoll. 

"Why aren't you working? The digimon of Metal City have always been industrious producing metal for the rest of the digital world." 

"We don't need to. No orders have come in. We are protected and have plenty of food. We have everything we need." 

As he was talking he seemed to start fading, Silverangewomon watched in horror as he slowly disappeared, leaving a spot of white mist where he had been. The ground beneath him had also vanished. 

"What is that? What happened?" 

"For lack of a better name, we have been calling it Absolution. The digimon are gradually becoming completely content and then they just fade away, taking part of the digital world with them. It is happening almost everywhere. Come with me and I will show you." 

The two angel digimon swiftly returned to Heavenly City and entered the Observatory. 

Dameangemon pointed to a map on the wall, it showed the entire digital world, exactly as it was at any given moment. Many places now showed small white holes. Dome city had almost completely vanished. 

"Do you know what is causing it?" 

Silverangewomon turned to find all the elders of Heavenly City crowded into the room and watching her anxiously. It was at that moment she realized none of them had an answer. None of them knew what to do, or how to fight this new threat. They were expecting her to save them. Somehow they expected her to know what to do. She turned quickly back to the map. She was as lost as they were. 

She noticed that even in Heavenly City there were a few white places. 

_So, even this citadel is not invulnerable to this attack._

"We need your help." 

It must have been hard for Goldangemon to admit that. "Even we are vulnerable to Absolution. Nothing we have tried came close to destroying it. Our attacks only made it bigger. When we are near it, we ourselves become complacent. You alone seem untouched by it-you are the only one who has seen it up close, and still been horrified at that moment. The rest of us could only see its terror at a distance." 

It was at that moment she found a place on the map where there was no white. Darkforest. 

"Perhaps. I will find out what is causing this. I'm leaving."  
  


**************  
An hour later she was on her way. She had refused to tell the others where she was going. If she could not find out from studying it what caused the Absolution, she would find out what kept it from occurring. 

Of course they would try to keep her from going back to Darkforest. Myotismon had sworn to kill her. 

But she had to know why there was no Absolution there. 

She did not think she was a match for Myotismon, he was far more powerful, not to mention older and more experienced than she. But still she had to go; she had to find out why there was no Absolution. If she were destroyed, so be it. 

It was then that she realized Bidyangemon was following her. She smiled wryly and waited for him. 

"I hope you realize that it is dangerous where I am going." 

"So. I'm coming anyway." He flapped his wings anxiously to keep up. "Where are you going anyway"? 

"Darkforest." The comical look on his face was extremely amusing and she burst into laughter at the sight. "Laughing, how can you be laughing at a time like this? You are headed into the most dangerous place in the digital world. I can't believe anyone, even you, would willingly walk into a place like that. Does the name Myotismon ring a bell? Huh? Have you forgotten that the guy is sworn to kill you? Do you have any idea what kind of a monster he is? Don't you think you should…" 

Silverangewomon laughed merrily as she set down in front of Darkforest as the sun set, Bidymon was still rattling on about the dangers.  
  


*****************  
"Master, Master, Master." Demidevimon nearly tripped over himself as he rushed into the control room. 

"I see them." 

Myotismon was seated in the throne like chair of his control room. The monitor showed two strangers walking through the woods. 

The smaller one was clearly terrified and presented no threat, but the other.the other was surely Silverangewomon, his prophesied doom. 

Many female digimon with semi-human forms went out of their way to accentuate the grace of their human-like bodies; Silverangewomon was not one of them. Most digimon even angel digimon wore extremely tight or revealing clothing. Silverangewomon obviously had a very nice figure but she did nothing to bring attention to it. She wore a tight fitting silver bodysuit, covered by a long gauzy-white toga that seemed to fly on a wind of its own. It was pulled to her waist by a silver belt. Her wings and long hair were silver, and she had an ornate silver bow slung over one shoulder. Her feet were shod in pure white ankle boots. The monitoring devices picked up the sounds from outside and her easy laughter filled the room like water in a racing brook. 

"So, she has finally returned, and at last I will cause the prophecy to be undone. Finally she will die at my hand."  
  
A/N: Chapter two is finally up. It took long enough. 

Myotismon: It doesn't make sense. Why are you bringing her back. I thought this story was about me and Angel. It is. Just wait. Thanks for all the reviews. This story is working out to be pretty serious, hope I can pull it off.

A/N: Finally got the spacing on this corrected. Sorry about that. I hope too many people didn't get headaches.


	3. Ghost Dreams

Angelwings02

Angel was on her knees, scrubbing the throne room floor. Her hand shook as she dipped the cloth back into the water. Master had fed on her far too much. She still had not recovered from the last time.

_Myotismon suddenly burst through the double doors, slamming them open. She jumped to her feet. Master wished everyone to remain standing in his presence. If he addressed her personally she had to bow, but otherwise she must remain standing._

_Master was in a bad mood. He must have been talking to Etemon again. Talking to that stupid monkey always made him angry._

_She could tell that he was out to punish someone. She just hoped it was not her this time. She feared she might not survive. _

_"Where is the Gukomon who was on patrol last night? He never reported in."_

_Angel bowed as she answered, "Last time I saw him he was on the roof, counting stars."_

_Silently she breathed a sigh of relief, it seemed Master was going to punish someone else._

_"Idiot, why are all my slaves idiots? Send a Bakamon to get him down."_

_"Yes, Master."_

_Myotismon was almost to the door when Angel's knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor. He whirled angrily to find her forcing herself back up._

_"Fool." He kicked her, sending her petite body smashing into the stone wall. Now he would not have to wait for the Gukomon to get there to take out his frustration. _

_He was across the room in a heartbeat, picking up the crumpled form of Angel and pinning her to the wall, holding both her thin hands over her head with one of his. With his other hand he turned her face to the side, exposing her pulsing veins. He could smell her fear, but he noticed something else about her. _

_Her eyes lacked their normal brightness, and she seemed far more tired than usual. He touched his lips lightly to her throat, enjoying the fluttering of her pulse against them, and the stiff terror with which she held herself, but at the same time his mind was flashing back over the last two days-remembering the last time he had fed off of her, it had been an exceptionally heavy feeding._

_He slowly kissed down her throat, she moaned and tensed as his mouth touched the place where he bit her last time, he let his mouth hover over her in anticipation-if he fed again so soon it might kill her._

_He could feel the tenseness of her body as she waited for him to sink his teeth into the wound-"No, I don't think I'll punish you that way. Not this time. That's too easy, not as much fun."_

_Angel looked at him in confusion, and fear. She had no clue what was coming. So naïve._

_He pulled back and looked into her silver eyes, they were bright with fear, the unknown was always fearsome._

_"Master?" her voice trembled with trepidation._

_He grinned maliciously, then kissed her full on the lips, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth demandingly. He could feel her eyelashes against his cheek as her eyes opened wide with surprise. He could hear her heartbeat getting louder as her confused fear increased._

_He pulled back and gave her a nasty smile, "Brace yourself Angel, this will hurt."_

_Before she had time to react her white gown fluttered to the floor…_

Silverangewomon awoke suddenly. She had been dreaming a strange dream. She wondered what it could mean.

"Bidyangemon, wake up. It is time to go." She glanced out through the opening of the hollow tree, the sun was slowly sinking below the horizon.

"You're really going out there at night?"

"Yes. I would rather be awake at night, when Myotismon is, than to be asleep and have him sneak up on me."

"I don't know. Your logic seems kinda messed up to me. If you wanted to be safe you wouldn't be here at all."

Silverangewomon declined to argue with him. After all they had been through this ten million times the day before. She had to discover why there was no Absolution in Darkforrest.

She climbed slowly through the opening in the tree trunk and down to the ground. He warily followed her.

She set off, studying plants as she went, there did not seem to be any unusual plants which were native only to this area. Bidyangemon saw a plant he recognized from his herbal remedies class and stopped to take a look at it. He did not notice when Silverangewomon moved on.

"Hey, furball, what you looking at?"

He looked up, expecting to find Myotismon glaring down at him. Instead all he saw was a rookie digimon that looked like a bat that had swallowed a basketball.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I am looking at these herbs."

"Oh, not any of my business huh. I am Demidevimon, and if is say it is my business, then it is my business. And I say it is my business."

"DARKNESS BITE!"

Bidyangemon dodged out of the way and prepared his own attack.

"SINGING HALO!" 

The golden halo on his chest glowed bright and an energy attack, shaped like a whirling halo flew towards Demidevimon. As it passed through the air it made a high pitched singing sound, doubtless the trait which earned the attack its name.

With no more ado the two rookies were at it full out. Before too long they were battling above the trees.

Bidyangemon could feel himself beginning to tire and his opponent showed no signs of weakness.

"Help," he squeaked, between attacks. "Silverangewomon, help me."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her watching the battle.

"You don't need my help. You are evenly matched in this battle."

_What? She won't help me._ He realized suddenly that Silverangewomon expected him to take care of this himself. He pulled back a few feet and glanced at Demidevimon.

The masked digimon did not seem the least bit tired. Was this how it would end. To come all this way simply to be deleted. No. He would not be destroyed by such a powerless foe.

Silverangewomon watched as light suddenly surrounded her friend. She had suspected that this would happen. She had felt the excess power that he needed to digivolve building up in him over the last few weeks.

She watched with intent interest, for some reason she could not remember any of her digivolutions, or the time before her deletion. According to her textbooks you were supposed to remember things like that, according to her teachers it was not unusual for her not to remember.

The light slowly receded and revealed Bidyangemon's new form. He was humanoid, about two foot tall, with a wingspan twice his height, dressed in pink. He had long purple hair, his face was masked from view by a gold mask, and a gold halo marked his muscular chest. She recognized the type immediately-Chunoangemon.

"Ha, take this-HALO REVOLUTION!"

The attack was quite similar to his singing halo attack, but much more powerful. Demidevimon barely managed to get out of the way.

Myotismon watched from his perch on a nearby tree branch. This was an interesting turn of events. Demidevimon was supposed to attack Biddyangemon, so that Silverangewomon would come rushing to his aid, luring her straight into his trap. Instead she had refused to help, and Bidyangemon had successfully digivolved.

He looked around for the female and found her lighting gracefully on a branch not to far from him, apparently she had not seen him, her face was turned to the sky watching the battle above her.

It was the perfect opportunity. One blast of his Nightmare Wing at this distance would destroy anything, but his curiosity got the best of him, besides, it would be much more fun to capture her alive. He shuddered at the thought of the things he could do to torture her. 

He sent a telepathic command to the Dokugumon at the base of the tree. Perhaps if her distracted her it would be able to trap her in its web.

"Why didn't you go help your friend?"

She turned to look at him, her silver eyes burning into him. If she was surprised that he was there she hid it well.

"He did not need my help. Their power was evenly matched. If I had interfered the fight would have been overbalanced."

"That's right. You are the preserver of balance. But isn't the balance thrown off now?"

"Yes. But it isn't an unnatural balance. I usually don't mess with a natural unbalance because natural unbalances tend to adjust to rebalance themselves. Watch."

Myotismon turned his eyes back to the fight above him. She was correct, within the course of only a few minutes Demidevimon digivolved also, becoming his champion form of Devimon.

"Interesting. So what is an unnatural unbalance?" 

The Dokugumon was busy spinning its web, just a little longer and she would be trapped-his for the taking.

But it was not to be, the combatants had gotten too far from her sight and Silverangewomon leapt to the air, coming down on a tree branch twenty feet away. Myotismon, and the poor Dokugumon followed her.

"An unnatural unbalance is a balance that can not right itself," she continued with her explanation. "Like when the Dark Masters killed most of the angel types and took over the digital world. That was an unnatural unbalance, because the dark forces purposely extinguished their light counterparts, and nature could not rebalance the situation."

The two combatants dropped suddenly from the sky. Curiosity flashed across her face and she flew to the place where they fell to see what had happened to them.

She found them on the floor of a small clearing, Myotismon landed behind her.

They had simultaneously fallen asleep from the sheer exhaustion of their digivolutions. She knelt to check on her friend. She gently moved him to a more comfortable position.

She was about to stand when the glimmer of moonlight caught her eye. She noticed for the first time a pool of water at the edge of the clearing. There was nothing extraordinary about the pool, but something about it caught her attention. She stared at it hard, trying to place the sensation she was feeling.

"It mystifies you doesn't it? Do you remember it? It is where you died before," malice lined Myotismon's voice.

She stood and turned to face him again, the light of the full moon reflecting in her silver eyes. Something about those eyes-

"You hate me, don't you? Why? Is it because of that stupid prophesy?"

Myotismon was startled by the bluntness of her question.

"I don't really hate you. But the prophesy says that you will destroy me. It is only natural that I would try to defend myself from that."

"True, but I think you misunderstand the prophesy. It simply says end your reign of terror. That doesn't mean I would have to kill you."

"I'm not here to bandy words angel," he sneered. "Get ready to defend yourself."

A jolt of an undefinable emotion burst through Silverangewomon's body at the leering words. What was it that caused this sense of de je vu. 

"GOLDEN ILLUMINATION!" 

Before either of them had the chance to attack Goldangemon suddenly appeared in the sky above them. Floating not far from him was Damangemon.

"I told you it was dangerous to send her out alone, she isn't ready to deal with this world. We must take her back."

"It may not be our place to interfere, Goldangemon."

"She almost got herself killed again. She is clearly not ready."

Myotismon focused suddenly on Goldangemon, pure rage on his face. 

"Goldangemon, I have a bone to pick with you. A little matter of revenge. I think I'll start by killing off your precious pet. DARKNESS WING!"

He turned and launched his attack at Silverangewomon, catching her off guard. Without looking back her leapt into the sky to challenge Goldangemon.

Myotismon's attack was far stronger than Silverangewomon had anticipated. While it did not destroy her, it threw her well across the clearing, she tried to right herself in the air, but her head struck a branch and she dropped from the sky, straight into the pool which had destroyed her before.


	4. The Truth

The Truth  
  
It seemed to Silverangewomon that she fell for a long time. Her silver hair floated around her in the water. For a while she could see the glimmer of moonlight on the surface, but eventually it faded away and she was left in total darkness.  
  
She found that she did not need to breath under the water; as a matter of fact it felt as though she were not in water at all.  
  
After a length of time she felt her feet touch the bottom. She still could not see, but her feet were braced on a smooth, flat surface and she was standing upright.  
  
"Hello, my child."  
  
She whirled in the darkness to see the speaker, only to find a wide monitor screen built into a wall. It shed a small amount of light into the room as it stirred into life, revealing to her the polished black walls and floor within reach of the light. The words which had been spoken scrolled across the screen.  
  
"Who are you?" Silverangewomon asked warily.  
  
"I am the supercomputer of this facility." The words scrolled across the screen, but they were also voiced audibly.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"Nothing, although it is nice to see you my dear."  
  
"You called me your child earlier; why?"  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but I think of you as my child. I made you after all."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, not in the form you wear now. That is not your true form, by an accident I helped shape your true form. When you truly become the Master of Balance you will be in the form I unwittingly helped create."*  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I will try to help you understand. Balance is only present when there are equal amounts of two things. Rocks and sand, wheat and water, or light and dark. Being raised only by angel type digimon you were only being taught of light. Without understanding darkness also you never would have been able to truly measure out balance. Your scales would have been unequally weighted. By an accident I exposed you to the true essence of darkness. You lived also in the world of darkness, and so represent both equally."  
  
"I don't understand, I don't remember any of this."  
  
"No. The forces of light, the angel digimon, do not understand balance. For them, there is only balance when light reigns over all. They were afraid that the time spent in darkness would prevent you from fulfilling the prophecy. They manipulated your memories so you would not remember, never realizing that they were working against the prophecy."  
  
"I still don't understand, what was your part in this?"  
  
"That my dear is a long story, you see, I was built by a digimon named Datamon. Datamon was an evil virus in search of power. He believed, and rightly so, that humans could give digimon greater power. However, he was unable to reach the real world to procure a child, and so tried to manufacture one instead. He built and designed the pool above and myself for this purpose.  
  
"It was his belief that he could use the pool to delete a digimon and reconfigure it into a human child. Many digimon entered the pool, but they were not strong enough to survive, they deleted permanently and their data remained trapped in the depths of the pool.  
  
"Then, unexpectedly you fell into the pool. You were a champion, strong and almost ready to digivolve into ultimate. You had just enough strength to survive, but just barely. You lost all memory of who you were...*  
  
*******  
  
"I WON'T FAIL TO DEFEAT YOU THIS TIME! SHE WILL BE AVENGED!"  
  
Myotismon hurled himself through the air to meet Goldangemon. Goldangemon raised his gold staff to defend himself.  
  
"LIGHTNING CLAW!"  
  
"GOLDEN ILLUMINATION!"  
  
As the two attacks clashed in the air they caused a brilliant explosion, which temporarily blinded Myotismon, seeing this weakness Goldangemon rushed to attack, Myotismon barely dodged to the side, the powerful attack clipping his side.  
  
Righting himself in the air he noticed that about a dozen angel digimon floated through the air to watch this battle. Myotismon knew of course that he was outclassed by the mega, but he had no intention of letting that stop him.  
  
"NIGHTMARE WING!"  
  
*******  
  
As the supercomputer spoke hundreds of forgotten memories crashed into Silverangewomon's head, she dropped to the floor clutching at her head.  
  
Lying in the cold mud, unable to understand why she hurt. Master's strong arms wrapping around her fragile body as his teeth sank beneath her skin, the wickedly pleasurable sensation of his rough tongue as it licked across her throat; both terrible and wonderful at the same time.  
  
Claws raking across her back and tongue lapping the wounds.  
  
Horrible pain mixed with pleasure as Master's strong tongue forced its way into her mouth, mirroring the forceful actions taking place in the lower regions of her body.  
  
Trying so hard to please Master.  
  
Making Master a gift, bringing him something he could never have. Sudden fear that she had displeased Master. Master's strong hands caressing in a way she had never even imagined before, pleasure drowning all consciousness.  
  
Brilliant light washing everything away.  
  
Primary village, Dameangemon.  
  
Flying to the heavenly city. Growing, ever growing.  
  
Trying to escape, to return to Master. He needed her. She could feel it. Knew he was longing for her.  
  
If she stopped trying to escape and digivolved instead, they would let her go. She would be free to leave them. Trying hard, oh so hard.  
  
Success. Can't leave. I did what you asked. NO! Please, don't make me forget!  
  
Silverangewomon's silver eyes opened with a start, glimmering terribly in the darkness. She rose to her feet in anger, unaware of the power she was emanating, or the changes it wrought.  
  
How dare they make her forget part of her life. A part of who she was.  
  
*******  
  
"EVANGELIC SWORD!"  
  
A soundless cry came from Myotismon's throat as Goldangemon's sword thrust through his body and protruded from his back. Goldangemon freed the sword and Myotismon tumbled from the air, he struck the ground with a resounding thud. His blood spilled on the grass, turning it black.  
  
"You lose virus."  
  
Myotismon managed to find his voice and cursed Goldangemon vociferously. "You killed her! You took her away from me!"  
  
"Yes. And I would again in a heartbeat. I was never there for you; I came specifically to take her away, one way or another."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Myotismon realized he would die with the question unanswered as Goldangemon raised his sword for the final blow. He closed his eyes against the inevitable, his very existence was baneful, the only thing he had ever loved torn away from him and his only goal ever out of his reach. Even death would not change that. He would just have to start over from scratch.  
  
He forced his eyes open; he would not die like a coward.  
  
Just as Goldangemon prepared to deliver his blow power like nothing Myotismon had ever seen poured from the pool and shot upward; forming a column first of sheer white power, then with an occasional trace of black, continually the black grew until there were equal amounts of black and white power. The column continued to grow in size and power, causing many of the angel digimon to back swiftly away.  
  
As unexpectedly as it had appeared the column burst outward; the sheer power of the blast knocking several angel types from the sky. Goldangemon was knocked from the sky and crashed to the ground a few yards from where Myotismon lay.  
  
Floating in the center of the exploding power, apparently sheltered by the eye of the storm, was Silverangewomon, as he had never seen her before. Her body suit had changed to black and her fluttering dress and boots had changed from white to silver. Her long silver hair floated on the air around her as if it had a mind of its own, it burned with an eerie silver fire that did not consume it. The silver feathers of her wings burned with the same fire. Her skin glimmered like moonlight; terrible fire, like the power which surrounded her burned in her eyes. She was terrible and beautiful simultaneously, and he knew instantly that this must be her true ultimate form.  
  
"YOU!" she pointed at Goldangemon, her voice was low but the power amplified it a thousand fold and rocked the sky. "You tried to tip the balance in your favor. You refused to see the truth. You do not seek to maintain balance. You seek to define balance. You tried to change me, to change my destiny. You tried to take something very precious away from me. You tried to make me forget what I was. This is unforgivable."  
  
"You think you can stop me. Silverangewomon, you misunderstand balance. In this fight I far overpower you and I can do as I please you have no power over me."  
  
He rose to his feet and fought his way back to Myotismon. He raised his sword to finish him off, but Myotismon gathered what little strength he had and rolled out of the way. The sword missed him by inches and broke the thin chain he wore clasped about his neck. Snowgatomon's tail ring, which he had kept, and the worn crystal Angel had given him scattered clinked onto the grass.  
  
Before he could reach them both objects floated up into the air, Silverangewomon caught them in one slender hand.  
  
"Do not underestimate me, Goldangemon. I am the harbinger and instrument of balance. I am not confined by or to the rules which constrict other digimon. I can destroy you as easily as I can destroy any other."  
  
As she spoke a glimmer of silver shone from her closed fist. The tail ring clasped inside expanded and changed; becoming a long silver staff, topped at one end by an ornate set of scales. One platter hung from each side of the staff. She lowered the staff at Goldangemon.  
  
"BALANCE OF POWER!"  
  
Her voice was dreadful and condemning as she spoke.  
  
The scales on the staff began to move as if weighing invisible weights. Up and down, faster and faster until they began spinning around the staff. Silver energy built up within the circumference of their reach then suddenly shot out in several bolts. Goldangemon was blown away by the attack, deleting instantly.  
  
Myotismon took extreme pleasure in watching that. He felt somehow that Angel had been avenged, even if he himself had not struck the final blow. Silver light surrounded him as well and he wondered why he had not also been deleted.  
  
Silverangewomon addressed the other angel digimon without looking at them. "I have discovered the cause of the absolution. There is a terrible unbalance in the digital world. I know why Darkforest is the one place in all of server that does not suffer from absolution.  
  
"Here in Darkforest there is still darkness. Without some small amount of darkness, without some challenge to overcome, the purpose of life vanishes, and so life fades and vanishes. Darkforest is the one place in the digital world where light does not reign supreme. You have erased the darkness from the rest of the world, and prevent it from regrowing, the digimon in those areas have become complacent. They have lost the will to grow, to digivolve.  
  
"This is an imbalance as terrible as when the Dark Master's destroyed the angel and vaccine digimon. It is intolerable and the damage that has been done may take years to heal. It is my duty to do everything in my power to restore the balance.  
  
"Perhaps in time, when balance has been restored, we shall again be allies; but for the time at hand, I must do my duty. BALANCE OF POWER!"  
  
Dameangemon and a few of the wiser angel types had seen what was coming and fled, escaping the blast. The others were deleted in the wave of silver light which swept the sky.  
  
When the light died the sky was clear. No angel digimon and no visible sign that a fierce battle had been waged only moments before.  
  
Myotismon searched about the sky for her, but she was nowhere to be found. He pushed himself to his feet, the wound in his chest already healing. A silver glow shone out behind him and he whirled to find the angel digimon landing on a boulder behind him.  
  
"Now it's time for our battle," he sneered at her. "And I intend to win!"  
  
"I wish to speak with you Myotismon." Her voice was soft, but commanded attention. Myotismon however had never taken well to commands.  
  
"NIGHTMARE WING!"  
  
Silverangewomon easily dodged his attack, drifting effortlessly out of the way.  
  
"Indeed little angel, what is it you think you can make me talk about?"  
  
He charged towards her claws extended towards her chest. With lightning speed she moved out of his way apparently without trying.  
  
"Angel."  
  
Myotismon's world stopped spinning for a moment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wish to speak with you about Angel."  
  
He turned slowly to face her, brilliant silver eyes clashing directly with cold blue ones in a battle of wills.  
  
"You dare speak of her to me. You who are my enemy. It was your kind who took her away from me. I watched her die at the hands of an angel digimon. You would dare to speak of her."  
  
His hard eyes bore into hers trying to force her into submission. Her eyes remained just as calmly defiant, staring unafraid into his eyes.  
  
"I must speak of her. Goldangemon took her away from you, that is true. But I may be able to bring her back to you. But I won't bring her back just to become a slave to you again."  
  
"If you can do that, then BRING HER BACK NOW!" Lightning flashed from his eyes as he poured his power into the command, he was strong enough, he could force her to do it.  
  
"Why, so you can beat her again? The child may not have minded, her devotion to you may have blinded her to the abuse she was suffering, but I have a responsibility to the girl. She will not defend herself, and it falls to me to protect her best interests."  
  
"You gave her nothing but pain and misery. Do you know how many times you brought her to death's door then dragged her back again. She lived on a roller coaster of fear and hope, dejection and devotion, hatred and love. I see no reason to subject her to that again."  
  
Something snapped deep in his eyes, despair, defeat, a hidden pain of his own.  
  
"Do you think you are telling me something I don't already know. I have lived with that knowledge for the last twelve years. It haunts me every day. Ever regretting, hoping that had I been given another chance, I might have done something different." He closed his eyes and looked away, "I never got the chance to tell her what she meant, what she was. I loved her."  
  
Silence he dared not turn to face her again, not yet. She had seen something in him he had never allowed anyone else to see.  
  
"She was my mate, I can't gaurantee I would never hurt her, but I could try."  
  
The battle of wills was over, he had lost. It was several minutes before he heard her soft voice, she rested a hand consolingly on his shoulder; "Never has there been love without pain. All people at some time in their lives have hurt someone they loved. You are no exception. It does not matter that you hurt her, only that you love her. I would not bring her back to suffer a loveless life."  
  
He glanced over his shoulder at her as she removed her hand from his shoulder and backed away from him, she gave him a small smile before she burst into silver flames.  
  
He turned to face her but stayed a safe distance. Silver flames danced across her skin and her face contorted in agony as it burned and consumed her flesh growing continually brighter. At the point where it seemed it would explode and consume everything is suddenly vanished, leaving the woods dark once again. Silverangewomon had vanished. 


	5. On Angel's Wings

On Angel Wings  
  
It has been three weeks since that epic battle. I watched Silverangewomon vanish in a puff of silver flame and for just a moment I wondered if she had betrayed me, raising my hopes, just to dash them to the ground.   
  
Then I saw her. She was lying curled up, much the same as the night I first found her, apparently in pain.  
  
I rushed to kneel at her side, turning her gently to face me. Her eyes, silver in the moonlight, stared up at me glazed over with pain and exhaustion. My child, my love, my Angel.  
  
"How...I don't understand?"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but broke suddenly into a yawn. I pulled her to my chest and whispered that the explanation could wait. She smiled softly as she cuddled close to me and slipped into a soft sleep. I wrapped my cloak around her and carried her gently back to the castle, carefully shielding her from the wind.  
  
I landed as gently as I could on the stones of the castle, but I still jarred her slightly; something slipped from her limp hand and tinkled as it hit the stones. I knelt and carefully retrieved it. It was my memory crystal. It was no longer a faded violet, it shone with a brilliant silver fire.   
  
I raised it cautiously to my eyes, having never seen one that color; as I gazed into it I felt a wave of emotions that were not my own flood over my senses.  
  
Indignation...fear...anger...devotion...undying love...it was an overwhelming experience.  
  
I slept with her cuddled next to me in the darkness of my coffin. She never stirred throughout the long day.  
  
It was almost midnight the next night before she awoke. It was hard for me to believe what she told me. My darling Angel was also my enemy, Silverangewomon. Yet looking back, I could see signs that I had missed...the way her eyes struck me...her gentleness...the way she flinched when I called her angel. But no one could have expected it. Jijinka digimon were virtually unheard of.  
  
Yes, that's what she was. A jijinka. A digimon who could also be human. Technically she was not human. She simply had an extra digivolution. A human digivolution.  
  
It was a hard concept to grasp, but in time I have gotten used to it.  
  
Of course there was no question about destroying her.  
  
I could never do it.  
  
There was also no question of us being apart, neither of us could bear that.  
  
There was only the question of how we could get along when we were on opposite sides.  
  
She had an answer even for that. Slowly I began to realize that she was different from any other digimon I had ever met. She was truly on neither side. She would get involved only when there was an unnatural balance present, and then she destroyed the cause of the unbalance. As long as I stayed out of the way of her staff I was safe.  
  
As for the prophecy that she would end my reign of terror, I don't know. Somehow without affecting the way I operate, she has changed things. Her presence somehow encourages growth and striving. Even the data and vaccine digimon in Darkforest are growing stronger. There is no longer a sense of pure terror among the residents of Darkforest. The arrival of myself or my servants is almost always the precursor of a new digivolution. It is interesting to see all the different digivolutions I can spark.  
  
Somehow it does not bother me that I no longer strike terror into the hearts of others. I know it should...but I have been a little preoccupied lately.  
  
I have a new plan for taking over the human world. Silverangewomon wants to help me, even though she does not believe it will succeed, it amuses her to try. She believes that every world has its own natural balance, and no matter how hard I try I cannot overthrow the balance of either world.  
  
Angel on occasion digivolves to Silverangewomon, but the process is painful, and I try to prevent her from doing it.   
  
The first time she did it I thought she would die. Her skin split apart and her ultimate form rose up out of the gore, like an insect shedding a skin that was too tight for it. Dedigivolving is almost as painful, silver fire erupts from her body and burns her flesh away, leaving her human form behind. I have never seen her digivolve from her champion form, but she says it is just as painful.  
  
She believes this digivolution is more painful because her human form is unnatural. It makes sense.  
  
Every day I spend with her, I see more and more that she is the same, regardless of the form she wears. It is true that as Silverangewomon she is more mature than Angel, but most digimon gain wisdom with their digivolutions.  
  
Regardless of her form I love her more every day that goes by.  
  
Occasionally she makes short trips outside the forest. I don't know for sure what she does, but I think she may be destroying the prosperity of the digital world. According to her that prosperity is destroying it.  
  
A few days ago a Chimpmon, the rookie form of Etemon, passed through Darkforest, spreading the tale of a horrible attack that had taken place on primary village. He said the only thing anyone had seen of the attacker was a flash of brilliant silver light. Angel told me that night that the eggs were beginning to hatch again at primary village.  
  
Only a few hours ago I ran into an Ogremon who told me Metal City had been attacked by a flying silver creature. Almost every time a creature comes through Darkforest it brings word of a silver digimon that is wreaking havoc on the world. It seems that Silverangewomon has replaced my reign of terror with one of her own. (She must have memorized that map in Heavenly City.)  
  
It's hard for me to think that my little Angel could be responsible for so much destruction, and yet part of me knows she is.  
  
At the same time there have been less reports of the absolution. The digital world seems to be rising to this new challenge and is healing itself.  
  
It's hard to think of her as the harbinger of destruction, even if she is restoring balance at the same time.  
  
She seems so innocent and wild, incapable of harming anything. Just last night, she came and joined me after I had hunted. Her silver hair fluttered on the wind, flying as if on its own, and fluttering where it chose, some wrapping about her slender form, some stretching as far as it could about her. The look of pure pleasure on her face as she dove through the clouds riding the night wind was unforgettable. She was delectable, and of course I gave chase. It was like a dance through the pure night sky, the starry sky the only witness to our wild love. For just a moment, I could believe we two were the only people in the world.  
  
Chunoangemon and Devimon have stayed with us, although both of us have hinted that it's definitely time for the two of them to be on their own. I think Angel wants Devimon to set up a territory of his own. It would probably do a great deal towards restoring her precious balance.  
  
Something she said makes me think she might have found Piedmon. She's been pretty vague, but I think the digital world is about to hear from him in a major way.   
  
After two years of peace and quiet it's nice to think we might finally have some action around here...  
  
  
  
  
A soft rustle somewhere behind him caught Myotismon's attention, and he set down his pen and turned around. Angel sat up in the four poster bed and grinned sleepily at him. He smiled softly at her.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just finishing some writing."  
  
"Oh," she stretched luxuriously and made to get out of bed, but Myotismon rose and came to sit next to her on the bed. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, he laughed then grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back into the sheets, capturing her mouth in a strong kiss. She giggled squirming for a moment as if she were trying to get away, before giving in to him. He held on, lengthening the kiss, before slowly pulling back to look down at her.  
  
It was still hard for him to believe that he had her back, and this time he intended to do things right. She smiled, then raised a hand and batted playfully at the silver chain suspended from his neck, a little of the cat in her. The silver, tear shaped crystal bounced wildly in midair for a moment before she captured it in one swift move and tugged gently at the chain, pulling him down to kiss her again, he felt himself once again becoming lost in her, his heart soaring to the sky on angel wings.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter concludes 'On Angel Wings'. It has been a difficult story to write and I have tried to keep Myotismon in character, although he has changed a little in this chapter. He is still evil, but now he is happy. I have tried to envision him being truly happy, and hopefully have stayed true to this vision without twisting his character too badly. Some people said the last chapter was a little confusing, parts of it were supposed to be, but not all of it. If it still confuses you, please let me know and I'll see if I can find a way to clarify it. I have read other stories about digimon who turned into humans, but I do not remember if jijinka was the term that was used for them or not. If it isn't, just blow it off to artistic license, I like that term. Any feedback is appreciated.  
  
To the darkness in all our lives, I hope you fly on angel wings-Sylvyr Elf 


End file.
